


Cricket

by MistressofMimics



Series: Repkyle: Love and Family [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aunt Entrapta, Aunts & Uncles, Awkward Kyle (She-Ra), Bugs & Insects, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Entrapdak, F/M, Food, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Humans, Insecurity, Interspecies Relationship, Kyle & Rogelio Adopted Imp, Kyle is the Mom Figure, Lizardfolk, M/M, Machines, Post-Canon, Presents, Uncle Hordak, Uncle Wrong Hordak, repkyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Kyle had asked Entrapta to make some chocolate-covered crickets for Rogelio.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Imp & Emily (She-Ra), Imp & Entrapta (She-Ra), Kyle & Rogelio & Imp (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Series: Repkyle: Love and Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179224
Kudos: 22
Collections: Interspecies





	1. Cricket

Kyle knew that Rogelio would eat crickets every once in awhile. It might've sounded odd, but he actually didn't mind the cricket breath that much. When Entrapa had sent word asking if they'd wanted her and Hordak to make something he'd asked her to make some chocolate-covered crickets for Rogelio. He'd also asked for one other present that he knew Rogelio would love. They were sitting at the table, taking turns feeding Imp a bit of honeyed bread. At least until a soft clunking and a boop announced Emily's presence.

There was a flapping of little blue wings, and Imp mimicked Entrapta's joyous, "Emily!" as he landed atop the bot's head. Actually, was it her head or was it her body, her head/body? Either way, a dark brown leather satchel was tied around one of Emily's legs. Quickly, he got up, turned to untie the satchel and looked inside. Yes, everything was there.

After digging out Entrapta's recorder, he turned and walked back to Rogelio. "Um, um, Rogelio, I got Entrapta to make these for you. I-I hope you like them."

Rogelio put a hand on his chest, rumbling in a, "Me?" sort of way. Carefully, Rogelio took the bag, looked inside...and screeched for joy. The well-built lizard pulled out his new paddle-ball with a huge smile. Not twenty seconds later when he took out the oblong box of chocolate-covered crickets he sniffed it then did a cute little dance. Kyle blushed as Rogelio leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. Rogelio's parents, Miguel and Tulio, came out of the pantry to see what the commotion was about. They gathered around Emily, and after Rogelio was done showing off his gifts, he played Entrapta's message.

"Hi, guys! I hope you like the new paddle-ball, Rogelio. Can you imagine that I actually managed to quadruple the durability of the elastic? So, you shouldn't have to worry about the ball getting lost anytime soon. Ooh, can you send a sample of that seaweed you were telling me about back with Emily? That'd be great. Oh, oh, and maybe one of those glowing mushrooms? Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I combined them. Also, Hordak is ordering you guys to come visit. Don't worry about him. He's just grumpy because he woke up on the wrong side of our bed this morning, after I accidentally hit him with a wrench...and electrocuted him with a gyroscope. I still don't know how exactly that happened, maybe I put the lightning rod too close and it arced over. It took Wrong Hordak and I awhile to carry him to bed. I went back to the experiment after that; I haven't slept for two days. I probably should soon just so I don't start hallucinating from lack of sleep. Oh, by the way, Wrong Hordak says hello and that he wishes you many glorious days of happiness. If you guys do plan to come visit Dryl, you should bring everyone! I want to see if I can start work on a device that translates Lizard speech into Etherian and the best way to do that is, of course, immersion." 

Imp's big yellow eyes locked him as he sprawled atop Emily, the tiny barbed tail swishing. "Where is Entrapta? I want to see Entrapta!"

He glanced over at Rogelio. "What do you think, Ro? Should we go to Dryl?"

Rogelio gave him a thumbs up while Miguel and Tulio both nodded.

They'd start getting ready to leave in a few minutes.


	2. Dryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kyle is scared of portraits and Imp cuddles with basically everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Colmillo = Fang (According to WordHippo)

"Wow, this place is huge. Uh, Emily, do, you do have a map, don't you?" Kyle asked, staring around at the hall they were in. More specifically, at the hundreds of portraits and paintings on the walls. The only bit of painting they'd ever really seen in the Horde was, well, the Horde sigil; these all had eyes, creepy staring eyes. Instinctively, he took Rogelio's hand, and Rogelio squeezed it gently. 

Emily boop-bleeped and trundled on down the hallway. They all jumped when something clunked, a second later Wrong Hordak plummeted from the ceiling. "Ow." Wrong Hordak stood then brushed off his lavender robe. "Welcome to Crypto Castle, brothers!" Wrong Hordak winked a pale green eye. "Hello again, Emily. Hello, nephew Imp. Ah, you two must be Tulio and Miguel, Miguel and Tulio. So nice to meet you. I couldn't forget Kyle and Rogelio, either. On the other hand, I, uh, seem to have gotten lost on my way back to the lab. Shall we journey together?"

Imp had previously decided to ride in Miguel's empty haversack. When Miguel waved at Wrong Hordak, it prompted Imp to fly over and land in the crook of his uncle's arm; then the well-built grey-scaled lizard took Tulio's hand. The smaller green-scaled lizard rumbled softly and leaned against Miguel.

As they followed Emily and Wrong Hordak, Kyle took a sip of water from his canteen. It'd taken him and the rest of the El Colmillo family over a week of traveling to get here through the Whispering Woods; so they'd had to refill the water quite a bit. Well, he had, at least. Rogelio, Miguel and Tulio didn't really need to drink or eat very often, though they did now to oblige him and Imp. He and Wrong Hordak made small talk while Imp made himself a nest atop Wrong Hordak's snow-white hair.

After a ton of left turns, right turns, backtracks and millions of paintings they ran into a woman with mint green hair and a dark purple dress. The woman called herself Azzy, she had a trayful of adorably tiny cupcakes that smelled like vanilla and honey. With Azzy's help their ragtag group finally found the way to the lab. When Imp saw Entrapta standing by the computer, he launched himself onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. 

"Oh, hi, Imp. Wait? Hi, Imp! Oh, look at you, you're so cute." Entrapta patted Imp with a thick lock of her prehensile purple hair. "You seem to have grown a bit since the last time I saw you. Hi, Kyle and Rogelio! You guys arrived just in time! Hordak and I are just finishing up the prototype for the translator; all we need now is a database for it to translate from."

That was when Kyle noticed Lord Hordak, no, it was just Hordak now. The big, blue-haired clone was bent over a table welding something. Hordak straightened and lifted the welding mask revealing the glowing red eyes that everyone but Shadow Weaver and Entrapta had feared to meet. "Ah, you have arrived. My time with Entrapta on Beast Island taught me that my actions involving yourself and the other former Cadets were...reprehensible. I should not have trained you as child soldiers and I am sorry."

"T-that's alright, I-I wasn't a very good soldier anyway. Rogelio c-can vouch for that."

Rogelio patted his shoulder and rumbled in agreement. Some of Entrapta's robots arrived then to take their haversacks and bedrolls away. Everyone, except for Hordak, snacked on the cupcakes Azzy had brought. Meanwhile Miguel, Tulio and Rogelio took turns speaking into Entrapta's microphone. When they had enough vocabulary for a test run Entrapta tied a thick leather strap to a miniature computer then clasped it around Rogelio's neck.

"Proto-type Lizard-to-Etherian Translator, Test #1, subject: Rogelio. Oh, I'm so excited and nervous. Go ahead, Rogelio, say something." Entrapta moved closer to Hordak, anxiously winding a lock of hair around the former Warlord's arm.

Rogelio roared and thirty seconds later a flat Etherian voice said, "Moo-oooo-sssssss, Kk-iii-lll."

Imp screeched in fright before he jumped onto Hordak's shoulder out of reflex. Imp bared tiny red fangs and mantled his wings in the translator's direction. What surprised everyone, except for Entrapta and Wrong Hordak, was when Hordak stroked Imp's tuft of shaggy blue hair and murmured reassurances.

"Hmm. Note to self: Shorten delay between syllables. Also, tweak enounciation of Y sounds, barely audible at current phase. The good news is that so far the translator has neither exploded nor electrocuted the subject. Will make necessary adjustments before initiating Test #2."

Imp made it through three more tests before he fell asleep. Instinctively, Kyle took a step back as Hordak stepped toward him. He wrestled down his fear and accepted Imp before yawning himself. "Mmm, I think Imp's got the right idea. Anyone know, muh, where our rooms are?"

Azzy the Baker offered to show them to his, Rogelio and Imp's room. The walls, blanket and pillow cases were all a deep purple. After the weeks he'd spent in Rogelio's childhood home with its large sleeping cavern and the many layered blanket-and-pillow nests, the guest room seemed tiny. Not that Imp had a nest he was too small for one at the moment. Imp had a crib made of some kind of white crystal. The guest room also contained a wheeled crib made of a shiny silver metal; it beside a teardrop-shaped window that opened onto the canyon below. The canyon hundreds of feet below. Yes, Imp could fly, but what if he suddenly turned into a sleep-flyer, startled awake and fell to his death? No way was he taking that chance. Carefully, he put Imp into the crib then rolled it so that it stood beside the bed. A second after that, he firmly latched the thick chain over the window. 

Not that he was going to stop long enough to wonder why the window had a chain in the first place. That just brought up unpleasant memories of the story of the Princess of Chains. Gah, he hadn't been able to sleep by himself for a week after Adora told that story. Lonnie and Catra had both laughed and called him a cry baby, of course. At least Rogelio hadn't laughed at him, Rogelio had never laughed at him. Briefly, as he crawled into the guest bed, he wondered if Adora and Catra had ever confessed their feelings to each other. Those two'd been even more obvious than him and Rogelio in their mutual pining. With a soft sigh, he snuggled into the blanket, closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. What felt like forever later, he just flopped onto his back to stare at the ceiling. It was too quiet without Rogelio nearby, even more than the constant hum of machinery he'd grown to depend on Rogelio's presence. Like how every once in awhile Rogelio would loose an adorable little snuffle-snort in his sleep.

He jerked upright, heart pounding against his ribs, as the door creaked open; then he thought he understood a sheepish, "Sorry." in Rogelio's soft, wavering rumble. Relieved, he lay back down. Another creak and a bit of rustling later, smooth scale brushed against his hand as Rogelio joined him in the bed. Rogelio'd always been a fast and deep sleeper so it wasn't a surprise when half a minute later a snuffle-snort left his nostrils.

It'd probably take a few months before Entrapta and Hordak perfected the translator but he wasn't overly worried.

After all, he'd made it this far without one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this, I liked writing it.


End file.
